


The Mask

by EvasivaArdilosa (AILiSeki)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/EvasivaArdilosa
Summary: One piece of clothing has never been taken off yet.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give Yourself Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057965) by [EvasivaArdilosa (AILiSeki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/EvasivaArdilosa). 



> This is technically a sequel to my other fic, Give Yourself Over, but you don’t need to read it to understand it. The only background you need is that this is set right after Scorpion and Subs ran away from the second tournament, right before their fight was supposed to take place, and that they are in a (mostly physical) relationship

“May I?” Kuai Liang said, touching the tip of his fingers on Scorpion’s mask.

Between the two of them it was the only piece of clothing still in place, and Kuai Liang realized it had stayed in place every time they had been intimate so far. He was learning every inch of Scorpion’s body but never saw his face.

“Don’t.” Scorpion said, voice low, holding his wrist.

Kuai Liang pulled his hand away, but insisted. “Why not? You have seen all of me. Can’t I see your face?”

“That’s not it.” Scorpion said, running his fingers over Kuai Liang’s bare body. If it was an attempt at distracting him… there was a chance of it working. Kuai Liang loved how those warm fingers felt as they caressed every curve of his body, appreciating every part of him. “I can show it, but later?”

“Afraid of ruining the mood?” Kuai Liang teased.

“Something like it.” Scorpion said, his hand moving down Kuai Liang’s hips and giving him no chance to press the subject.

* * *

“Is this really necessary?” Kuai Liang asked. Scorpion asked him to stand on the opposite side of the room from him before he took off his mask.

Kuai Liang wondered what could make him so self-conscious. Considering how far they had already gone together, this shouldn’t be such a big deal.

“You will understand it soon.” Without delaying it more, he took the mask off in one quick move.

Kuai Liang had to squint at the sudden brightness. As his eyes got used to it, his brain still need a moment to fully process what he was seeing.

From all the possibilities that ran through his mind, that certainly wasn’t one. One thing was knowing that Scorpion was a specter from Netherrealm, another was seeing a flaming skull where his head would be. Especially considering how perfectly human it looked when he had his mask on.

Kuai Liang walked closer, the heat confirming it to him that it was real fire there. Now Scorpion’s precautions made sense.

He reached out to touch the mask in Scorpion’s hand.

“What is this thing made of?” He asked, not really expecting an answer.

Scorpion just… stared at him, he guessed. It was impossible to figure what he was thinking, no expression on his face.

Kuai Liang focused his powers on one of his hands, covering it in a layer of ice, then another, and another, until he felt it was protection enough. Then, slowly, he approached that same hand to Scorpion’s face. Scorpion made no move to stop him, which gave him some confidence.

He couldn’t feel much with all that ice covering his hand, just the heat from the fire and the humidity as the ice started to melt. Still, Kuai Liang caressed Scorpion’s face the best he could, and he could swear he saw the other man flinch for a moment at the touch. But he didn’t move away, nor did he say anything. Most of the ice was melted by the time Kuai Liang pulled away, his fingers reddish, faintly burned.

“Nice.”

“Nice?” Scorpion asked. “That’s what you have to say?”

“I guess you won’t be able to kiss me, huh?” Kuai Liang added.

Scorpion shook slightly his head, then put his mask back on. Like magic, all the fire was gone, and Kuai Liang could see his white eyes and the strip of skin around them.

“I will never understand you.” Scorpion said.

“This hasn’t been a trouble for us so far.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m usually all in for Scorpion’s flaming skull head being something he can “turn on” or “off” at will, but this idea came to me and I needed to write it. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Kuai Liang doesn’t seem to have a lot of braincells in this AU honestly
> 
> I made a mk sideblog on tumblr, evasivaardilosa, and I am looking for fandom pals to talk with, so feel free to say hi!


End file.
